Yes Master
by EveningShades
Summary: When Sakura and Naruto make a bet, the outcome surprises almost everyone. WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN LEMONS if you don't like it don't read it. Turned into a harem story, more girls will be added.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys it's EveningShades here with another fanfiction. Yes, I have abandoned Lex's Romance, sorry to everyone who liked that, but it is up for adoption just pm me and you can have it. First Naruto fanfic so please no flames, and also I know it has smut/lemons/sex whatever you want to call it but I did put in the description that there would be lemons so please no flames about that and don't report me for this, if you have a problem with it just don't read it. Well that's about it, on with the show.**

Naruto woke from another sleepless night. Things just weren't getting any better. The love of his life never acknowledged his presence unless it was to hit him for "being a baka". He got up and did his normal morning routine of showing followed by ten servings of cup ramen. Even with his new training regiment, he still had his love of ramen, and it didn't help that it was the only thing that any of the stores in the village would sell him.

Oh how he hated the villagers. They all worshiped the ground that Sasuke walked on, and praised him for the most mundane tasks. Seriously Naruto had seen the villagers praise Sasuke for walking correctly before; is there no end to the madness.

It really wasn't helping Naruto that the love of his life was one of Sasuke's many fangirls. She always took his side, even when logic stated that he was dead wrong, he was correct in Sakura's eyes. It just wasn't fair. Naruto did everything for her, took her beatings, listened to her rants, and cheered her when she was down. Just what did Sasuke do for Sakura? He pushed her love away like it was meaningless to him.

Naruto decided that sulking wasn't very productive so her set off to his normal training ground, training ground 44. Yes, training ground 44, the Forest of Death. Naruto had started training here ever since he had met Anko after the mission to wave. She had a past that Naruto could relate to and they both bonded as good friends rather quickly. When he had asked if she knew a place where he could train away from prying eyes she said that she knew just the place for him, and promptly introduced him to training ground 44, the Forest of Death.

He began his warm-up of 100 jumping jacks, followed closely by a 5-mile run through the forest, and then came 70 push-ups, 60 pull-ups, 250 sit-ups, and finally 75 squats. After he was done with his warm-up, he quickly entered his favored taijutsu stance, the Kitsune, which incorporated his love of trickery along with his natural speed, honed over years of running from angry villagers. After that he decided to go ask Kakashi for some help with his ninjutsu, but he doubted it would do any good, since Kakashi never cared enough to teach him anything. Naruto figured it was worth a shot though because he couldn't get into the library since he housed the Kyuubi, and the villagers didn't want to give their resident "demon" any knowledge that could later be used to punish them for their previous "misdemeanors".

Naruto walked through town, looking for his sensei, Kakashi. Naruto looked everywhere but couldn't find him, and then he realized that he had never checked the adult bookstore. Naruto was on his way there when he ran into the love of his life, Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Naruto called out.

"What is it now Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked, "Come to ask me out on another date? I've said no so many times already, why can't you get it through your head that I will NEVER go out with you!"

Naruto was going to ask her out despite what she had just said but the next sentence out of her mouth made him rethink his plan.

Sakura continued with her rant, "Besides, we both know that Sasuke-kun is so much better than you at everything."

Naruto was usually considered to be a baka and a dobe, but on the inside he is really quite devious, and Naruto had the beginnings of a plan running through his head.

Naruto looked at Sakura, "Well then, how's about a bet between you and me? I fight your precious Sasuke-kun and if I win I get a free favor and if you win you get a free favor. Sound good?"

Sakura stared at Naruto like he had just lost his mind, and according to her, he just had. Sakura responded with her usual arrogance when it came to the Uchiha, "Of course, that sounds great; I've been looking for someone to clean my house for me."

Naruto smirked, '_Hook, line, and sinker_' "Well then it's a bet Sakura-chan."

Naruto started walking, followed closely by Sakura. Naruto headed to the Uchiha clan district, knowing that was where Sasuke trained when they didn't have a mission to go on. And upon arrival he found Sasuke throwing kunai at targets spaced out across his yard.

"What do you want dobe? You're interrupting my training," Sasuke said while throwing some more kunai at the targets.

Naruto responded more calmly than either Sasuke or Sakura expected him to, "I'm here because of a bet I have with Sakura-chan. I bet her I could beat you, and she bet I couldn't so fight me emo-teme."

Sasuke's blood began to boil at that, '_who is this dobe to interrupt my training with his stupid challenges? Oh well, I have been needing to blow of some steam, I might as well beat the dobe into the ground.' _

Sasuke spun around and quickly launched five kunai at Naruto, who caught all of them quite easily.

"Now, now Sasuke-emo-teme, don't get angry, it makes you look even uglier than normal." Naruto said while twirling on of Sasuke's kunai around his finger.

Sasuke gave into his rage and blindly began to throw punches and kicks at his opponent, all of which were blocked or dodged by Naruto.

Naruto didn't want this to take too long so her disappeared behind Sasuke and chopped his hand down upon the back of his neck, effectively knocking the teme out.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing; Naruto-baka had just defeated her Sasuke-kun in one move.

She began to protest, she never thought about what could happen if she lost their bet. Naruto wasn't having any of it though, he quickly told her about the ninja rule where ninja's had to honor any and all agreements upon threat of imprisonment or death depending solely upon the importance of the agreement made.

Sakura shut up, finally realizing that she had lost the bet and now she would have to live with the consequences.

Naruto told Sakura to follow him to his apartment, which needed to be cleaned desperately.

Once they both arrived there, Naruto told Sakura to strip into an apron only and begin cleaning his apartment. Sakura opened her mouth, but then shut it when she looked into Naruto's eyes, which told her that he could make it a lot worse if she didn't comply with his order.

Sakura began with her chore, though she couldn't help but notice as Naruto watched her hips as she moved around his apartment in an apron only. She felt his predatory gaze upon her, and for the first time in her life she was afraid of Naruto.

**(With Naruto while Sakura is cleaning)**

Naruto opened up his mindscape. He walked down a dark corridor, towards where he knew the Kyuubi's cage was.

"Hello fox," Naruto shouted once reaching his destination.

"**Kit,"** the nine-tailed-demon fox responded.

"Well," Naruto asked, impatient as always "What do you think of her?"

"**Kit,"** The Kyuubi began **"You could've done better, but then again, you could've done a whole lot worse. I give you my permission to fuck her and spill your demonic seed into her puny human womb."**

Naruto smirked at his prisoner, "Thanks fox; I'll remember this."

Naruto then left his mindscape, a cruel smile coming to his face as he thought about what was going to happen very soon.

**(Back in the real world)**

Sakura gathered all her courage; she couldn't stand Naruto staring at her like that "Naruto-baka stop star…"

Naruto cut Sakura off by appearing inches away from her face and grabbing her by her neck, lifting her up against the wall of his apartment.

Naruto growled, "You will do as I say, you won't question it, and you'll do it with a smile on your face. And just for your insolence, take off your apron and get on your hands and knees, facing the wall."

Sakura looked horrified at the thought, "Naruto, don't make me…"

Naruto unleashed some of his killing intent upon Sakura while rumbling, "You'll do as I say Sakura; this is your punishment for not following my orders."

Sakura could feel herself getting wet at the thought of Naruto dominating her, she had always been submissive. She prayed that Naruto wouldn't notice how wet she was getting and how much this turned her on. But it wasn't meant to be, for Naruto, with his demon-enhanced senses, smelled her arousal.

Naruto smirked once more and said while stroking Sakura's womanhood, "Does my little Sakura like to be ordered around? From the smell of it, I think she does."

Sakura couldn't stand it! He was pushing all the right buttons and she could feel her resistance crumbling, "N-no I-I don't l-li-like th-IS At a-all," Sakura stuttered, having a mini-orgasm in the middle of her speech.

Naruto looked at her, intrigued, "Did my little Sakura just orgasm from me stroking her?" He punctuated his sentence by slipping a finger into her folds, making Sakura gasp.

"Well," He asked "are you going to answer me slave?"

Sakura could only sit there, her resistance had fallen; she had embraced the bliss that Naruto-sama was giving her. Then suddenly Naruto's finger disappeared from her folds and she bucked her hips backwards, trying desperately to fill herself once more.

Naruto slapped her ass, "Answer me slave. Now!"

Sakura felt her fear and her arousal spike once more and she experienced another mini-orgasm at Naruto's commanding words.

Naruto slapped her ass again, then once more for good measure, "Answer me now, or this all goes away."

Sakura had never been in such please and she couldn't imagine life without it now, "Yes Naruto-sama, I did orgasm from you stroking me, I also orgasmed when you called me a slave in that commanding voice."

"Good girl," Naruto said, pushing not one, but two of his fingers back into her folds, making Sakura sigh as the feeling of being filled returned to her.

This continued until she orgasmed again, and Naruto removed his fingers from her folds; making her whine at the loss. Then pain unexpectedly overcame her feelings of pleasure, yet the feeling of being full returned tenfold. She was confused until she realized that her master had entered her folds with his dick. Soon though, the pain was replaced by immense pleasure. She cried out, "OH YES NARUTO-SAMA, FUCK MY VIRGIN PUSSY WITH YOUR HUGE COCK! I'M NOTHING MORE THAN YOUR HUMBLE COCK-SLAVE!"

Naruto wasn't ready for this verbal stimulation and it pushed him over the edge as he spilled himself into her womb. Sakura was basking in the warm feeling of her masters cum inside of her womb, knowing that she was pregnant and that there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

Naruto turned to his new slave, "You're now mine Sakura; you'll follow my orders. Please me when I want you to, and do anything else I ask you to do."

Sakura responded happily, "Yes Naruto-sama."

**A/N So? What did you think of it? My first smut-fic, I hope I satisfied your needs . There is a poll on my profile for which girl you want to be inducted into Naruto's Harem next. R&R please.**

**EveningShades out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, EveningShades here with another Naruto lemon, this time between Ino and Naruto. Once again, don't flame or report me because I warned everyone in the description summary thing, if you don't like it; don't read it. If you do like it please R&R.**

Ino decided to go outside and train today, the chunnin exams were fast approaching and she knew that the only jutsu besides the academy one's that she could do was her family's Shintenshin jutsu, and even then that jutsu was more for interrogation than combat. Because of this Ino walked through the village, on her way to training ground 23.

Upon her arrival at training ground 23 Ino found that she wasn't the only person with the intent on training here today. Then and idea hit her, she could finally use her Shintenshin jutsu on a real person and she how well she could control them. The fact that the man practicing here was, in Ino's opinion, really hot, had no effect on her judgment whatsoever.

She got into her stance, and noticed the man turning around, so she quickly activated her jutsu, and she was promptly teleported into the man's mindscape. Ino looked around, taking in the dark, damp walls that now surrounded her. She started walking down the corridor, eventually coming to a cage.

A voice startled her.

"**What are you doing here mortal? You are not the Kit," **the voice rumbled, full of power and malice.

Ino stuttered in response, not even able to form a complete sentence all the while thinking, '_What the Hell have I gotten myself into? Of all the people I could've used my jutsu on, why did it have to be the one will a huge, scary voice inside of them?'_

"**Answer me now mortal!" **The voice growled.

Ino finally found her voice, "I-I'm he-her-here be-beca-because I was pra-practicing my fam-family's clan ju-jutsu, t-the shin-shint-shintenshin. Who-who ar-are you?"

"**Puny mortal, you don't even know who I am? I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox, the demon your whole village hates," **the voice now belonging to the Kyuubi rumbled.

Ino's mind took about 30 seconds to process that, and when her mind was done, she fainted and the Kyuubi broke out into demonic laughter.

Naruto then appeared, "Well fox? What did you do? Why is Ino even here? And what are we going to do? We can't let this get out; I wouldn't have any friends then."

"**Kit," **The demon fox responded **"You're just going to have to enslave her like you did to 'the love of your life' Sakura. That's the only way for you to ensure that your secret doesn't get out; we both know how big of a gossiper Ino is. So for the sake of secrecy, I give you my permission to spill your demonic seed into her puny mortal womb."**

Naruto looked slightly hesitant, but agreed to the plan after some thought.

Ino woke with a start.

"Where am I? I just had the weirdest dream," she said without taking in her surroundings "you were there Naruto, and you had this huge demon fox sealed inside of you. What a wei…rd… dream? Oh god, it was real!"

"Ino-chan," Naruto said in a low voice "Shut-up. Stop freaking out over nothing."

Ino stuttered, "Bu-bu-but yo-you ha-have a dem-demon f-fox in-inside o-of you…"

Naruto glare hard at her, effectively shutting her up, "Hush Ino-chan, I need your word that you won't say anything about this to anyone. Do I have your word?"

Ino looked at Naruto like he was crazy, "Never, the whole village needs to know what is inside of you, maybe they can remove it."

The Kyuubi's voice boomed, **"I am not an 'it' puny mortal! I am a female demon fox!"**

Ino started shaking.

Naruto asked again, "Ino do I have your word?"

Ino glanced around, "n-no, ne-nev-never."

Naruto growled, "Is that your final answer?"

Ino gathered her confidence, "Yes Naruto-baka, of course that's my final answer."

Naruto then grinned maniacally, "Then maybe I can change your mind Ino-chan."

Ino's confidence shattered once again, '_What could this baka do to make me change my mind? He's a baka, he can't think logically, so I should be fine._'

Naruto grabbed Ino her arm and dragged her down a corridor. Ino was too stunned at Naruto's behavior to do anything other than let herself be dragged along. They finally reached a door, and Naruto opened it, dragging Ino in behind him. He shut the door after Ino was through. He put one hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back, startling Ino once more.

Ino looked appalled, "Naruto-baka what the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruto silenced Ino by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Ino's eyes widened to comical proportions at Naruto's unexpected move. After about 15 seconds, she finally regained basic control of her body and tried to fight against Naruto's kiss.

Naruto wouldn't have any of that, so he took his hand off the small of her back and used it to restrain Ino. Ino felt something grab her hands and before she knew what was happening, both of her hands were pinned to the wall, above her head. Ino was starting to really panic when all her ability to think was taken away from her.

Naruto's hand that had originally been behind Ino's head, had now snaked its way down in between her thighs. Ino broke the kiss and moaned into Naruto's ear. Naruto pushed her panties aside and slid a finger into her folds. Ino moaned louder, all her resistance slowly crumbling.

Ino said between moans, "Naruto… we've g-GOT t-to st-stop, th-this isn-isn't ri-RIGht."

Naruto breathed into her ear, "Is that really what you want Ino-chan? Answer truthfully."

Ino hesitated, '_I don't want this, do I? No. Of course I don't want this._' "No Naruto, I don't want you to stop, it feels so good," Ino said dragging out the so.

Naruto smirked and whispered into her ear, "Are you sure my pet?" He punctuated the word sure by ramming two more fingers into Ino's folds.

Ino could only moan. Naruto waited for her answer and when Ino didn't give one he pulled his fingers out of her, while restraining her as she tried to buck her hips to make his fingers reenter her folds.

Naruto growled, "I asked you a question pet. Are you sure?"

Ino, desperate to have his fingers back within her answered in a sultry voice, "Yes Naruto-sama, I am sure. I want you so badly, give it to me. I'll be your cock-slave, your pet, your mistress, whatever you want Naruto-sama, just give me your dick." As Ino finished her mini-rant, Naruto resumed fingering her, making her moan.

About ten minutes after Ino's mini-rant she couldn't take the stimulation anymore and she released her love juices all over Naruto's hand.

Naruto felt this and barked out, "Ino! Down on your knees, now!"

Ino felt herself have a mini-orgasm at her masters' words, and she hurriedly dropped to her knees.

Naruto praised her at her willingness to do as her commanded. Ino looked up into Naruto's eyes, silently asking what he wanted her to do next.

Naruto growled lowly, "Suck bitch."

Ino wasted little time complying with her masters' order. Naruto's dick was soon inside of her mouth and she began to bob her head up and down on her new masters' 9-inch pole.

Naruto grunted, "That's it my pet, please your master." Ino started to move her head up and down her masters' pole faster now that she had heard his praise. Ino decided to try something new; she pushed her masters' dick down her throat and began to deepthroat him. She looked up into her masters' eyes and all she saw was pleasure.

Naruto praised his pet with a smirk on his face, "Good girl, you are well versed in pleasing your master."

About five minutes passed and Naruto knew he was nearing his breaking point.

Naruto grunted once more, pushing his pets' head all the way down onto his cock, "Here it is my pet, drink your milk, and don't let a single drop spill."

Ino was all too happy to comply with her masters' orders once more, drinking his seed as it spilled into her throat.

Once his orgasm was over, Naruto removed Ino's head from his cock, hearing a slight popping sound as it came off.

Naruto asked his pet as she gazed up at him, "Was that good? Did you like the way my seed spilled down your throat?"

Ino quickly answered her master, "Yes Naruto-sama. That was the best tasting drink I have ever had in my life."

Naruto grinned, "Good pet. Now then pet, get on your hands and knees, face to the ground and your ass in the air. Raise it proudly for your master."

Ino responded immediately by raising her ass in the air, proudly just like her master wanted her to. Naruto smirked at this; he now knew that he had just about complete control over his pet.

Naruto then told her, "Beg for it my pet, beg for my huge cock. Beg for me to ram my dick into your pussy, beg for it and you might just get it."

Ino shouted out, "Yes Naruto-sama, please give me your cock, I'm nothing more than your loyal slut, I want you to break me and take my virginity. Please Naruto-sama; I need your cock inside me now."

Naruto grinned, '_Oh how the mighty have fallen_.' "Now Ino, since you begged for it, and only because of that, I'll fuck your nice virgin pussy with my huge, hard cock,"

Ino looked back at her master, "Thank you for your generosity Naruto-sama."

"Ah… much better than Sakura," Naruto moaned upon entering Ino.

"Sakura?" Ino asked, slightly confused at her masters' words "What do you mean Naruto-sama?"

Naruto grinned, even though Ino couldn't see it as he slammed into her pussy from behind, "You don't think you're my only pet, do you Ino-chan? Why would I ever tie myself to only one girl? That's just stupid. Wouldn't you agree that every girl on this world should have the chance to taste me? You certainly liked it Ino." Naruto made sure to slam into Ino particularly hard whenever he said the words 'only' and 'certainly'.

Ino couldn't even form a coherent thought at that point; she was too far gone into the pleasure. Naruto didn't care; he had his answer in her silent gasps.

Ino suddenly screamed out, "YES, PLEASE NARUTO-SAMA, FUCK YOUR LOYAL PET, DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT TO DO TO ME, AS LONG AS YOU FUCK ME. I AM YOURS FOREVER, NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT, YOU COULD BECOME A MASS MURDERER AND I WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, after at least fifteen minutes of hardcore fucking; he was finally ready to blow his load into his loyal pet. Naruto grunted, "Get ready my pet, here it comes, you better take it all." And with that he sprayed his semen into his pets' waiting and eager pussy.

"YES NARUTO-SAMA," Ino gasped as her masters' seed flowed into her, "GIVE ME YOUR SEED, FILL ME TO THE BRIM!"

Naruto took one look at Ino, imagining her with clothes on, because even though they were in his mindscape, time was still passing outside, and he couldn't have anyone wondering where she was. At least, not yet he couldn't.

Ino appeared with her clothes on as Naruto finished thinking about it. He was pleasantly surprised by the content look on her face as she lay on the ground of his mindscape. He hadn't expected her to be content; he had expected at least a little resistance afterwards. Even Sakura, his loyal slave, acted against him when she got irritated at him, but she was getting better. Maybe it had something to do with his punishments of making her do indecent acts in public when she acted up. Whatever the case, it was working.

Naruto brought himself and Ino back into the real world and he carried her to her house, opening her window and setting her down on her bed. He had snuck her into her own house because he was really tired right now and he didn't want to answer her parents' suspicious questions right now. Plus they probably thought he was the Kyuubi incarnate, yet little did they know that the Kyuubi, whose real name is Kyokei, could be really sweet when she wanted to. She had only attack Konoha because a man that smelled of snakes had taken her Kit and killed him within the village walls; causing her to go on a rampage to get his body back.

Naruto shunshined back to his apartment; spent for the rest of the night, yet happy with what he had accomplished over the last week. Two girls in six days was pretty good, considering the fact that 5 months ago he wasn't even interested in women. No, he wasn't gay, but he had just started to develop those kinds of feelings for girls.

Naruto decided to lay down of a moment, but the second his head hit the pillow; he was out like a light.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed kindly, or with good criticism. There was one guy who claimed he hated my story because he though Naruto raped Sakura, but I clearly stated at the beginning of chapter one that there would be lemons/smut/sex and if you didn't want that, or any form of that, you shouldn't be reading this story. I have added Hinata to the poll due to popular demand, and a very helpful reviewer (Shika The Brain, you're awesome). And if you haven't used up all twelve of you poll vote, please go back and check her off if you wanted to before but couldn't. Also, I know Ino isn't number one in the poll right now (Kurenai is) but She is in the top 17 so I decided to do her for this chapter. Next chapter is Hana. R&R please I love to hear from most of you (everyone except that Ass who said he hated my story) Flames will not be acknowledged, so please, if you have a problem with my story, please criticize me by telling me what you think I did wrong and offering a way to fix it. (Like Shika The Brain did).**

**Sorry for the long A/N**

**EveningShades**


End file.
